Guy of Gisbornes Sohn
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht was das hier ist. Ich weiß nur ich will hier raus. Bis jetzt hatte ich Angst davor außerhalb dieses Raumes zu denken. Es wird Zeit. Gefangen in einem Raum. Schwarz. Überall. Seit 11 Jahren war ich hier gefangen. Ich habe das Licht nie erblickt. Bis jetzt habe ich nur die Stimme des Aufsehers gehört. Die Worte die ich bis jetzt kenne habe ich aus seinem Mund gehört. Er redete nicht oft. In einem geregelten Zeitabstand öffnete sich eine Klappe in der Tür. Essen wurde durch den winzigen Spalt geschoben. Gerade genug um zu überleben. Ich bereitete mich vor. 3 2 1 und die Klappe öffnete sich. So fest ich konnte zog ich an dem Arm des Werters. Anscheinend war die Klappe an den Seiten sehr scharf. Irgendwann hörte er auf zu schreien. Eine Flüssigkeit tropfte mir über den ganzen Körper. Ich schob meinen Arm ebenfalls durch den winzigen Spalt. Es tat weh aber ich gelangte an den Schlüssel der an seinem Hals baumelte. Ohne weiter nach zu denken riss ich den Schlüssel ab und versuchte ihn hastig in das Schloss der Tür zu stecken. Als ich den 2. Raum betrat der ebenfalls abgedunkelt war ahnte ich noch nichts von den Bevorstehenden. Ich kroch weiter zu der nächsten Tür. Diese öffnete sich ohne einen Schlüssel. Ich riss sie auf. Es brannte. Meine ganzen Augen brannten. Eine Weile hielt ich inne dann gewöhnten sich meine Augen so langsam an das Licht. Die Farben. Der Himmel. Der Geruch. Alles völlig neue Erfahrungen. Ich kannte bis jetzt nur meinen dunklen Raum. Fasziniert erblickte ich ein paar andere Jungen. Sie hatten allesamt braune oder grüne Kleidung an. Fassungslos starrten sie mich alle an. Auch ich musterte mich jetzt. Meine Kleidung war wahrscheinlich normalerweise weiß. Dennoch war sie nun fast komplett in roter Farbe getränkt. Die ganzen Leute hier hatten hellbraune Haut, ich dagegen war Kreidebleich. Ich sah mich weiter um. Überall Holzhütten. Allerdings war das Haus aus dem ich kam nicht aus Holz. Es war komplett aus Stein. Kein Wunder dass ich es nicht schaffte mich durch einen anderen Weg als die Tür zu befreien. Ein kleinerer Junge als ich kam zu mir. Er schubste mich so dass ich auf den Boden fiel. Er schrie: „Wer bist du denn?“ Da ich noch nie mit einem Menschen geredet hatte brachte ich zunächst keinen Ton raus als ich etwas sagen wollte. „Wie heißt du?“ wollte er wissen. „D-der Wärter n-nannte mich S-servan.“ antwortete ich etwas gekrächzt mit meiner unbenutzten Stimme. „Oh Gott hört euch den an, was für ein Zartes Stimmchen er hat und Bleich ist er auch noch. Was bist du denn für ein Mädchen?“ fragte er und drehte sich, Zustimmung suchend, zu den anderen um. „Ich bin aber ein Junge.“ antwortete ich immer noch etwas unsicher. „Ach wirklich? Und da bist du dir sicher? … Guck dich doch mal an was...“ In den Moment kamen ein paar ältere Personen aus den Häusern. Alle schwiegen. Ein Mann half mir hoch und sagte: „Servan! Du solltest im Zimmer bleiben. Aber so wie du aussiehst hasst du dich wohl befreit.“ Ein anderer ergänzte: „Wir hätten ihn damals schon töten sollen hab ich doch gesagt!“ „Wovon redet ihr?“ wollte ich wissen. Sie ignorierten mich: „Fragen wir den Sheriff was wir mit ihm machen sollen.“ Ohne weitere Worte zerrten sie mich in ein Holzgefährt mit runden Dingern unten und läute von sich gebenden Objekten vorne dran. Der Raum bewegte sich und ich hatte etwas Angst. Nach einer Weile holten sie mich dann wieder aus dem Holzraum und gingen mit mir auf ein Riesiges Steingebäude, der Wärter hatte es glaube ich Burg genannt. „Ich will da nicht rein! Schafft mich nicht in den Steinraum. Ich will nicht in die Burg!!!“ schrie ich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Ein tuscheln ging durch die Menschenmenge vor der Burg. Ich wollte nicht wieder in so einen dunklen Raum eingesperrt werden. Zu meiner Erleichterung war es im inneren der Steinbaude hell. Riesige Kerzen leuchteten den Gang. Wir gingen einige Gänge entlang bis ich in einen Raum gebracht wurde der sich von den anderen unterschied. Dieser war viel besser in stand. Viel mehr schränke und so etwas. Ein Mann in edelen Kleidungsstücken kam auf mich zu. „My Lord! Ihr wisst doch noch das G Problem. Er ist entkommen. Ich finde wirklich wir sollten ihn töten. Er könnte genauso viel Unheil über diese Stadt ach was sage ich dieses Land bringen wie sein Vater.“ sagte der salbe Mann von vorhin. „Mein Vater?“ fragte ich. Ich hatte nicht ein Wort über meine Herkunft erfahren ich wusste nur dass ich Servan heiße. „NEIN! Ich dulde es nicht dass ein Junge getötet wird egal von wem er abstammt. Einsperren könnt ihr ihn auch nicht mehr. Ich habe mich damals schon schlecht dabei gefühlt.“ antwortete der elegant gekleidete Mann. „Aber MyLord! Was ist mit John? Dieser Junge hat ihn getö...“ Weiter kam er nicht. „Nun durchaus das ist ein Problem. Dennoch! Er würde wieder entkommen. Und der Tot war noch nie eine Lösung. Nehmt ihn in Locksley auf. Lasst ihn arbeiten. Bringt ihm sprechen bei. Ernährt ihm. Gönnt ihm ein Leben. Ein Bauerleben versteht sich. Er soll UNTER GAR KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN wieder auch nur in die Nähe dieser Burg oder irgend einer anderen Burg kommen. KLAR?!“ Ja aber Mein Herr...“ „IST DAS KLAR!?!“ „Ja Mein Herr.“ Die Männer schafften mich wieder in so ein Transport Dings und ich wurde in ein herrlich großes Haus gebracht in dem ganz viele Kinder wohnten die keine Eltern mehr hatten. Dennoch. Ich war anders als die anderen. Ich verstand mich mit keinem dort. Bis auf das essen und der Tatsache dass es dort Licht in jedem Raum gab habe ich dort nichts was mich in dem Haus halten würde. Naja außer der Unterricht. Ich mochte den Unterricht. Jede einzelne Minute lernte ich etwas neues. Die Schulleiterin sagte als ich mit 11 gekommen war hatte ich das Wissen eines 3 Jährigen und jetzt besitze ich die Reife und Erfahrung eines 13 Jährigen. Trift sich gut inzwischen bin ich nämlich auch 13. meinen Nachnamen und etwas über meine Familie weiß ich zwar nicht, ich werde immer noch in den Pausen verdrescht und bin immer noch etwas eigenwillig, aber zumindest bin ich jetzt äußerlich ein ganz normales Kind. Heute Nacht kam ein Mann zu mir. Er schlich mit mir aus dem Haus und ging in so etwas wie eine Taverne und ging in einen leeren Raum. Sein Name sagte er war Allan. Allan a Dale. „Servan?“ fragte er. „Ja?“ antwortete ich. „Gut, wir sind allein. Ich muss die dringend etwas sagen. Servan ich kannte deinen Vater gut.“ fing er an. „Meinen Vater?“ Ich war aufgeregt vielleicht würde ich jetzt alles erfahren. „Weißst du warum du in diesem Raum gefangen warst Servan?“ fragte er. „Nein.“ antwortete ich leise und etwas deprimiert. „Servan. Dein Vater war Sir Guy of Gisborne.“ sprach er. „Wirklich? Ich bin adelig?“ löcherte ich ihn weiter. „Ja Servan aber hör mir zu!“ Ich schwieg. „Also... dein Vater hatte mich als so eine Art Assistent eingestellt. Damals war dein Vater Angestellter in der Burg. Er war die rechte Hand des Sheriffs. Es war eine düstere Zeit und dein Vater war nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran. Vielleicht hasst du schon von Robin Hood gehört. Er war der größte Widersacher von deinem Vater. Robin kämpfte in dieser Zeit für die Armen während dein Vater sich für die dunkle Seite entschied. Er war auf der Seite des Sheriffs und hatte sich wie der Sheriff selbst, Prinz John der Bruder von Richard Löwenherz und einige andere Adelige die sich selbst die schwarzen Ritter nannten gegen den König verschworen. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Dein Vater hatte es nicht nur geschafft halb England auszurotten, sondern auch den König, Richard Löwenherz, im heiligen Land zu töten. Dein Vater war geblendet von Geld und seine Gier trieb ihn weiter an. Später tötete er jeden der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Auch den Sheriff und die Liebe seines Lebens. Er wurde ein Monster und konnte nicht genug Macht besitzen. Servan. Man hatte dich in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt um dir dieses Schicksal zu ersparen weil jeder Bewohner Locksleys und sogar Nottinghams meinte in dir stecke böses Blut.“ „Außer du?“ fragte ich weil ich überzeugt davon war dass er mir das alles nicht erzählt hätte wenn er wie die anderen gewesen wäre. „Sagen wir ich war von vorne rein der Meinung dass man dir ein ganz normales Leben hätte geben können.“ Eine Zeit lang schwiegen wir. „Aber warum denken sie ich wäre wie mein Vater?“ fragte ich interessiert. „Weiß ich nicht aber du kannst froh sein dass du noch lebst. Dein Bruder Seth viel diesen Leuten schon zum Opfer.“ Diese Antwort schockte mich. „Mein Bruder... Das ist schrecklich. Diese ignoranten Ketzer werden in der Hölle dafür schmoren!“ schrie ich aufgebracht. „Ich bin mir sicher das werden sie. Servan ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit hier. Ein paar Dinge will ich dir noch sagen: Dein Vater hat für seine Verbrechen gezahlt. Du musst wissen er war ein sehr ungläubiger Mann, aber ich schwöre nach dem man ihn in den Kerker gesperrt hatte und es sicher war dass es kein entkommen gab hat er Tag und Nacht ununterbrochen gebetet. Für euch. Dich und Seth. Er wollte nicht ein mal essen. Er sagte er hätte Fehler begannen und ich sollte mit allem was ich habe dafür sorgen dass euch diese Fehler nicht auch passieren und ich solle nach seinem Tode auf euch acht geben. Da Seth tot ist werde ich auf dich achten und mein erster Tipp. Trainiere ein wenig. Junge du bist n halbes Hemd. Und vergiss nie dein Name ist Servan of Gisborne und du bist der Sohn von Guy of Gisborne darauf kannst du stolz sein, egal was die anderen sagen.“ „Alles Klar Allan. Wann seh ich dich wieder?“ wollte ich wissen. „Wenn du kurz davor bist Blödsinn zu machen.“ Er lachte. Dann verschwand er. Ich kehrte in mein Heim zurück und trainierte wie versprochen. Ein ganzes Jahr trainierte ich wie ein bekloppter und mein Körper veränderte sich zum Besseren. Es veränderte dich noch etwas, aber NICHT zum Besseren. Ein Machtwechsel war gekommen. Der alte Sheriff war gestorben, natürlich oder unnatürlich sei dahingestellt. Auf jeden Fall war der neue Sheriff strenger und schrecklich brutal. Inzwischen war ich 14. Gerade als ich etwas Mürre in Locksley Village kaufen war sollten wieder Steuern eingenommen werden. Schnell schnappte ich mir einen Dolch um vorbereitet zu sein auf Alles wozu diese Wachen fähig waren. Die Familien wurden brutal aus ihren Häusern gezerrt und ich versteckte mich hinter einem Stand und beobachtete das Geschehen. Ein Mädchen gerade mal 13 Jahre alt trat vor: „Es ist unrecht was sie hier tun das ist Ausbeutung! Das hat NICHT mit Steuern zu tun. Das ist Folter!“ schrie die Kleine. Eine Wache entgegnete: „Na warte, dafür wirst du zahlen!“ Er wollte das Mädchen schlagen aber eine Frau drängte sich dazwischen. Sie schien ihre Mutter zu sein. Die Frau sagte: „Wartet! Bestraft mich! Sie kann nichts dafür!“ Der Wache schien es egal: „Von mir aus...“ Er zog sein langes, in der Sonne glänzendes Schwert und wollte es auf die Frau niederlassen doch das Mädchen schubste ihre Mutter weg. Mitten vor meine Füße. Das Mädchen schritt blitzschnell aus der Bahn des Schwertes. Nachdem die Wache begriff was hier vorging schrie sie mich an: „Junge! Tu was für dein Land und töte diese Frau!“ Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken griff ich nach meinem Dolch und führte den Befehl aus. Ich zog meinen Dolch aus dem Herz der toten Frau und sah mit an wie das Mädchen um sie trauerte. Die Wache starrte irritiert auf die Leiche und dann auf mich. „Ohne darüber nach zu denken? Einfach so. Junge du kennst die Frau doch gar nicht. Einfach so hasst du ihr Leben beendet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Junge ich bin stolz, wie heißt du Bursche?“ sprach er mich an. „Servan of Gisborne“ Der Nachname rutschte mir ungewollt heraus. „Gisborne was? Junge ich glaube du kommst erst mal mit uns.“ Sagte die Wache und brachte mich in die Burg. Diesmal wurde ich in den großen Saal gebracht. Wie von ganz allein verbeugte ich mich. Die Wache erklärte ihm was ich der Frau in Locksley angetan hatte und als die Wache meinen namen sagte machte der Sheriff große Augen. Er sprach mit gewählten Worten: „Sohn des Guy of Gisborne. Ich hörte viel von deinem Vater. Er sollte dem ehemaligen Sheriff gute Dienste geleistet haben. Hasst du Lust an meiner Seite zu bleiben?“ „Mein Gebieter ich bin gerade mal 14 und ich bezweifle dass ihr ein Kind an eurer Seite haben wollt.“ entgegnete ich. Er schien geschmeichelt. „Mein Gebieter hört sich fabelhaft an. Du hasst recht. Noch bist du unausgebildet. Schickt ihn morgen zu Xavier und danach zu Thomes und wenn er diese Ausbilder absolviert hat zu Alexandro. Ich will dass er die bestmögliche Ausbildung erhält. Ist das klar?“ „Ja MyLord.“ Antwortete die Wache. „Ihr wollte meine Ausbildung finanzieren?“ fragte ich begeistert. „Min-jung nicht nur deine Ausbildung. Deine Ritterausbildung, deine Schulbildung, Eine Geistliche Ausbildung stufe 1. und ein paar Spezialtricks die dir von einem Freund von mir beigebracht werden und alles was du dafür tun musst ist mir Treue zu schwören.“ sprach der Sheriff mit einem Blick den ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Ich schwöre!“ Endlos begeistert ging ich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung aus dem Saal und ließ mir „meine Gemächer“ zeigen. Nach der Burgerkundung ging ich auf den Markt von Nottingham. Mein erspartes dabei wollte ich mich ein bisschen umsehen. Ein Sklavenhändler ging durch die Stadt und das Mädchen dessen Mutter ich tötete war darunter. Ich ging zu dem Händler. „Guter Mann ich würde gerne...“ „Was willst du Rotzlöffel?!“ keifte er mich an. „Zuerst mal guter Mann bin ich kein Rotzlöffel. Mit nichten ich bin rein Adelig und würde gerne eine von ihren Damen kaufen.“ versuchte ich ihm höflich entgegen zu kommen. „Klar du Bengel und mit was willst du zahlen?“ Ich freute mich auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Nach kurzem Überlegen zückte ich meinen Beutel. „Damit! Und wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht könnten sie in Zukunft netter zu der rechten Hand des Sheriffs sein oder ich werde sie auf die Hinrichtungsliste setzen. Klar?“ Er schaute mich verdutzt an. „Gut. Welche solls denn sein?“ Ich zeigte auf das Mädchen. „Sie heißt Low.“ Er übergab mir die Kette an der Low befestigt war. „Das Geld!“ entgegnete er. „Nach diesen Beleidigungen können sie froh sein wenn ich sie nicht hängen lasse!“ schrie ich zornig und brachte Low in die Burg. In meinen Gemächern angekommen machte ich sie los. „Was machst du da?“ fragte sie. „Wonach siehtsn aus?“ Die Kette warf ich auf mein Bett. „Geh!“ sprach ich. „Du willst mich frei lassen?“ fragte sie mich irritiert. „Ja, immerhin schulde ich dir was.“ erklärte ich. „Dann bleibe ich hier. Aber nicht als Sklave, sondern als Magt!“ sagte sie und ging aus meinem Gemach. Von mir aus. Morgen würde ich eine herrliche Ausbildung finanziert bekommen und bis dahin konnte ich ja mein neues, riesiges Bett testen. Wie jeden Morgen wachte ich so gegen 7 Uhr auf. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah wurde bereits eine Kutsche geladen. Zuerst sollte ich zu Xavier Borington. Er war der beste Schwertkampflehrer des Landes, wenn nicht sogar des Kontinents. Immerhin war er Spanier. In zwischen lebte er in London, somit wusste ich auch wo die Kutsche hinfuhr. Ich zog ein frisches Hemd und eine saubere Hose an die beide schwarz waren und ging hinunter auf den Burghof.Dort erwartete mich ein Mann er gab mir einen Beutel in die Hand und sagte: „Nach 6 Monaten bei Xavier Borington wirst du zu Thomes Malvin nach Burmingham gebracht wo du weitere 3 Monate bleiben wirst. Danach gehst du zu Alexandro Streisen nach Preußen. Dort wirst du 3 Monate bleiben. Xavier bringt dir Schwertkampf bei. Thomes wird dir alles lehren was ein Adeliger wissen muss, dazu gehört auch alles was ein Angestellter der Burg, bzw. die Rechte Hand des Sheriffs wissen muss. Kriegsführung, Arschkriechen, Truppenführung, ALLES. Und Alexandro wird dir zuletzt ein paar Tricks beibringen. Mental und Körperlich. Bereit?“ erklärte er mir alles ausführlich. „Ja, denke schon.“ „Gut!“ sagte er knapp und schubste mich in die offene Kutschentür und knallte sie zu. Wir fuhren eine Weile. Eine lange Weile. Später stieg ich mit einem guten Gefühl aus der Kutsche. „RUNTER UND 200 LIEGESTÜTZE!“ brüllte er mich an. Sofort ließ ich den Beutel fallen und ging in Liegestützposition. Nach 20 Liegestützen stellte er meinen Beutel und sein Bein auf meinen Rücken was die Sache erschwerte. Nach 150 qualvollen Liegestützen ging ich zu Boden. „LOS DU SCHWÄCHLING NOCHMAL 100!!!“ dröhnte es in meinen Ohren. „Was Schwächling?“ Echt jetzt ich und Schwächling? Angetrieben von den Schreien von Xavier machte ich noch mal 100. Die Kutsche fuhr davon und ich war 6 Monate bei diesem Xavier gefangen. Naja zumindest in einem hellen Raum. Jeden Tag gesunde Ernährung, viel Sport, aufstehen um 4 und ins Bett um 21 Uhr. Nach 3 Wochen fühlte es sich fast wie normal an. Wie der normale Tagesablauf und mein Körper war nach nur 2 Monaten perfekt. Mein Zimmer oder wie Xavier es nannte Quartier bestand aus einer Strohbunde die mein Bett darstellte. Einem Fenster dass zwar kaum Licht reinließ, aber genug. Ein kleiner Schrank und ein klappriger Tisch mit einem Stuhl der bei jedem daraufsetzen beinahe zusammenbrach. Nach 6 Monaten war die Tortur vorbei. Es folgte eine entspannte, geistige Ruhe, in der ich heimlich immer noch trainierte, bei Thomes. Meditieren, Verhaltensregeln, wie Unterricht, nur direkt auf Wissen über das „Rechte Hand sein“ gerichtet. Auch diese 3 Monate gingen schnell vorüber und ich machte mich auf zu Alexandro. Die Reise nach Deutschland dauerte länger als gedacht aber 2 Monate blieben mir dennoch. Das Spezialtraining lief gut. Ich erlernte Techniken die weit über meine normale Ausbildung gingen. Griffe am Körper die einen zum einschlafen brachten, Ausweichstrategien, eine Stelle am Körper die dich ins Koma fallen ließ und ein Griff der Schmerzen verstärkte, das alle und noch viel mehr lernte ich. Als ich also mit 15 nach Nottingham zurückkehrte hatte sich dort nicht viel geändert. Der Sheriff empfing mich. „Servan... Hat das Training was gebracht?“ „Natürlich mein Herr. Ich habe alles gelernt was ich benötige um euch gute Dienste zu erweisen.“ antwortete ich nach meiner Verbeugung. „Gut! Du weißt was in Zukunft deine Aufgabe sein wird? Du musst Steuern einnehmen, mich in allen Sitzungen begleiten, mich beraten und beschützen und natürlich meine Befehle korrekt und zeitnah ausführen, verstanden?“ verlangte der Sheriff. „Natürlich MyLord.“ „Gut! Du kannst dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen danach will ich sehen was du gelernt hasst. Es wird heute Nachmittag eine Hängung stattfinden. Du wirst heute mal Henker spielen mein Lieber. Heute abend müssen wir dann zum Rat der Adeligen. Bis dahin musst du auch in das Geschehen eingeweiht sein. Lies das!“ Eine Wache übergab mir ein Buch und mehrere Zettel. „Da steht alles drin worum es gehen wird Steuern, Gesetze, Politik halt. Mach dich vertraut damit.“ ergänzte mein Meister. ((Okay Meister war zu viel ^^)) „ja MyLord.“ ich verbeugte mich wieder und ging hoch in mein Zimmer und fing an zu lesen. Nach einer Zeit klopfte es. „Herein!“ Low trat zu mir ins Zimmer. Sie sagte: „Sir Gisborne. Der Sheriff hat gesagt ich soll euch ein Bad einlassen.“ „Wow, du bist ja wirklich noch in der Burg.“ Ich war wirklich überrascht. „Ja, ich bin euch nicht böse dass ihr meine Mutter getötet habt und ich in die Sklaverei gebracht wurde.“ Es klang schon etwas ironisch, aber weil ich nicht antwortete ließ sie mir einfach ein Bad ein. Nach dem lesen des Buches zog ich mein Oberteil aus. In dem selben Moment betrat Low den Raum und starrte auf meine Bauchmuskeln. „Low könntet ihr euch bitte umdrehen oder gehen?“ Sie starrte mich weiter an. “Low! … Umdrehen!“ Sie drehte sich um aber lunste heimlich aber das war mir jetzt auch egal ich hatte noch nie so ein Bad. Entspannt stieg ich in das heiße Wasser auf dem Blütenblätter schwammen. HERRLICH. Das Beste Gefühl was ich je hatte. In meinem ganzen Leben. Okay zugegeben mein Leben bestand aus 11 Jahren Finsternis, 2 Jahren Heim und 1 Jahr harter Ausbildung. Wie auch immer. Nach dem Bad zog ich mich an und machte mich auf zur Hinrichtung. Mit 2 Doppelschwertern richtete ich verschiedene Personen hin. Immer anders bis wir zu einer sehr hübschen, blonden Frau kamen. In mehreren Schwertschwüngen zertrennte ich ihre Kleidung sodass bis auf ihr Intimbereich und ihre Brust alles frei war. Ich musste lächeln. Es ist eigentlich Verschwendung von Schönheit sie zu töten. Seis drum. Ich rammte beide Schwerter langsam in ihre Talie. Sie schrie in einem sehr hochfrequentem Ton bis sie verstummte und ihre Leiche weggebracht wurde. Die anderen Morde waren weitestgehend langweilig. Mit Gerede von dem Rat der Adeligen würde ich euch nur langweilen. Die Hauptsache war ich durfte mitreden. Naja eigentlich nicht aber ich durfte beraten. Die Sitzung war beinahe vorüber bis der Sheriff fragte: „Noch Aussagen zu den Steuern?“ Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. „My Lord ich finde wir sollten die Steuern senken.“ Ich bereute diese Aussage jetzt schon. „Und warum?“ „Weil ich denke dass es besser wäre die Leute am Leben zu lassen. Warum sollten wir die Leute töten oder verstümmeln die uns die Einnahmen bringen? Warum verlangen wir nicht mehr von den Leuten die viel besitzen und weniger von den Leuten die wenig besitzen?“ schlug ich vor. „Weil wir die Leute sind die viel besitzen!“ sagte einer der Lords. „Servan was soll der Unsinn? Hör auf mit dem Die Armen Mist. Kommen wir lieber zu deinem Vorschlag. Du hasst doch gesagt du hasst etwas für uns was viel ändern könnte.“ ging der Sheriff dazwischen. „Naja es würde nich so viel verändern aber wir könnten die Bürger von England einen Vertrag unterschreiben lassen. Dass die Männer, gegen einen geringen Preis den wir ihnen zukommen lassen, in den Krieg ziehen wenn es dazu kommt.“ schlug ich weiter vor. „Gute Idee, aber warum nur die Männer, warum nicht auch die Jungen. Gebt die Verträge aus. Jungen ab 6 Jahren sollen ihn unterschreiben und bekommen 2 Taler pro Person wenn sie an dem „Programm“ teilnehmen.“ mit diesen Worten des Sheriffs war die Sitzung beendet und ich machte mich in mein Zimmer davon und schlief etwas später in meinem Bett ein. Kategorie:By Sir Guy of Gisborne